Songs
by SweetestSakura
Summary: Kumpulan songfic sederhana dan super singkat. Disarankan membacanya bersamaan dengan mendengar lagu tersebut. Dari lagu ke lagu tidak ada yang berhubungan satu sama lain dan bisa AU bisa Canon. Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Playlist #5 Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran
1. Songs

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

But this storyline is mine.

Warning: Cerita ini adalah kumpulan songfic dari Various Artists. Dari lagu ke lagu tidak saling berhubungan.

A GaaSaku fanfic

**Songs**

**Apple and Cinnamon - Utada Hikaru**

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Gaara mengacuhkan dia ketika bicara. Gaara hanya diam menatapnya ketika dia bicara dan menggumam sebagai balasan.

Sakura hanya tidak mengerti apa arti dari gumaman itu.

Yang Sakura tahu, hubungan mereka awalnya sederhana. Hanya hubungan kerja antara medic-nin Konoha dan Kazekage Suna. Kemudian mereka memulai hubungan lebih dekat ketika Gaara dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sakura. Wajahnya datar, walau dihiasi rona merah dipipinya.

Mengagetkan memang, bagaimana pasangan ini bisa bersatu. Karena dulu, mereka bahkan terlalu egois untuk saling menyapa.

Dan dia juga tahu bahwa hubungan mereka akan bertahan.

"Gaara..." Gumam Sakura _hopeless_. Kunoichi medis jempolan Konoha itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lagi ketika Gaara tidak mengindahkan percakapannya tentang jalan-jalan-di-oase-Suna.

Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengacuhkannya dan lanjut membaca berkas-berkas dimeja kerjanya.

"Hn." Gumam pemuda itu.

"Oase..." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau bisa kesana kapan saja, Sakura." Jawab Gaara.

"Tapi aku ingin kesana bersamamu." Sedikit banyak Sakura merasa senang kali ini Gaara bicara, bukan menggumam.

Padahal, jarang-jarang Sakura menjalankan misi yang cukup panjang di Suna. Apalagi, misinya kali ini sudah selesai dan besok dia akan pulang ke Konoha.

Gaara memandang mata viridian Sakura, tatapannya seperti sedang meneliti.

Kemudian dia menghela nafas, mengaku kalah pada mata itu, "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu melihat oase Suna malam ini."

Sakura menyedekapkan tangannya didepan dada, matanya terlihat antusias, "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Gaara mencintai Sakura. Matanya menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda itu memujanya, mata jade teduh yang bahkan Sakura sendiri iri dengan keindahannya. Atau bagaimana bahasa tubuh Gaara tiap kali mereka bertemu, Gaara akan dengan terang-terangan bersikap protektif dan posesif didepan orang.

Walaupun Gaara cuek dan dingin, Sakura tahu Gaara mencintai dirinya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

.

_Let's not get started with the 'he said', 'she said'_

_Sometimes it just doesn't go as plan_

_Started out so simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_

_Like apple and cinnamon_

_Like apple and cinnamon_

_Like apple and cinnamon_

_I can believe that you and me_

_Would falling out of love_

_What we have was just to go_

_Go to last_

.

.

**Begin Again - Taylor Swift**

Gaara terkekeh melihat perdebatan antara Kankurou dan Naruto. Kakak dan sahabatnya itu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Masih kekanakkan dan suka membahas yang tidak penting secara berlebihan. Begitu juga dengan Neji dan dirinya. Selalu menjadi penonton perdebatan itu dengan kekehan samar.

"Sudah kubilang soy latte itu lebih nikmat, Kankurou. Makanya aku memesannya terus." Seru Naruto. Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai ketika dia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak setuju. Kopi hitam lebih nikmat." Kankurou yang merupakan yang paling tua diantara mereka berempat justru memperlihatkan gelagat paling kekanakkan kedua.

"Sungguh, topik bahasan kali ini lebih tidak penting dibanding minggu kemarin." Gumam Neji, kemudian menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku setuju." Balas Gaara terkekeh.

"Kau bawa kamera?"

Gaara mengangguk pada pertanyaan Neji, "Aku berencana membuat artikel tentang restoran baru di Misawa sepulang dari sini. Kudengar tempatnya cukup bagus, menarik juga jika dijadikan artikel majalah bulan ini."

"Oh, restoran yang menyajikan makanan serba apel itu? Tempatnya memang cukup bagus, dua hari yang lalu aku dan Tenten sudah kesana."

"Aku yakin bukan untuk membuat artikel kan?"

"Hah?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengernyit.

"Alasan kencan?"

Neji memberikan deathglare khas Hyuuga, "Diam kau!"

"Kau sudah kesana Neji? Kalau begitu aku juga mau mengajak Hinata-chan kesana akhir pekan ini!" Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba ikut percakapan mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku." Ancam Neji.

Naruto hanya nyengir, kemudian menggigit roti isi pesanannya.

Gaara sendiri tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi café. Hari ini hari Rabu, hari libur dan jamnya orang-orang makan siang. Itulah alasan café disudut kota langganan mereka cukup ramai. Setidaknya cukup ramai sampai tidak seorangpun peduli pada suara Kankurou dan Naruto, pengunjung lebih terfokus pada pembicaraannya masing-masing.

Ada kumpulan anak remaja yang tampak sedang mengobrol seru, kumpulan bapak-bapak yang menurutnya sedang meeting, keluarga kecil yang sedang menikmati makan siang, serta pelayan yang berlalu lalang menyajikan pesanan.

Tapi mata jade Gaara tidak bisa meninggalkan sosok yang berada di pojok café.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut layaknya musim semi yang sedang menulis entah apa, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang berada di mejanya.

Gadis itu tampak indah. Kulitnya yang putih seperti susu dibalut _dress_ hijau muda selutut berlengan puntung, dengan kaki jenjang, rambut merah muda, berponi dan sepunggung yang diikat kuda —menampakkan leher mulusnya, bibir merah merekah serta mata viridian jernih yang tampak sedang serius menulis.

Gadis itu tampak sangat indah sampai Gaara tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"—ra, Gaara!" Panggil Kankurou yang membuat Gaara mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kau memperhatikan apa?" Tanya kakaknya itu ingin tahu, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penglihatan Gaara. Adiknya sedang memperhatikan gadis itu?

"Aku segera kembali." Gumamnya kepada kedua sahabat serta kakaknya yang sedang memberikan tatapan penuh arti satu sama lain.

.

"Ehm, permisi." Kata Gaara ketika dia sampai didepan meja gadis musim semi itu.

"Halo." Sapanya ketika gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

_'Astaga, mata viridian itu indah sekali dari dekat.'_ Batinnya.

"Hai." Jawab gadis itu ramah. Suara merdunya terdengar menyejukkan ditelinga Gaara.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Gaara menunjuk bangku didepan gadis itu. Dia mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Gaara duduk, "Silahkan."

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Gaara kemudian duduk dan berkata, "Maaf aku lancang, namaku Gaara."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Balas gadis itu dengan senyum.

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus. Aku seorang jurnalis di majalah kota. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang menulis lagu."

_Menulis lagu? Wow._

Gaara mengangguk, "Jadi begini...aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi bolehkah aku mengambil satu atau dua fotomu?" Gaara tampak menaikkan kameranya.

"Foto?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Yah, aku sedang makan siang sambil mengobrol dengan sahabat-sahabatku disana," Gaara menunjuk mejanya tadi —yg menampakkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang mengobrol, "Lalu aku melihatmu. Dan aku pikir harus mengabadikannya di kameraku."

Sakura terkekeh, "Kau aneh. Begitu jujur."

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Memang."

"Jadi bagaimana, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Hanya satu-dua foto kan?"

"Aku janji." Gaara meyakinkan.

"Baiklah."

Gaara tersenyum kemudian mengacungkan kameranya, bersiap mengabadikan, "Satu, dua, tiga."

Cklek

"Satu kali lagi. Satu, dua..."

Cklek

Gaara kemudian melihat hasil potretannya, dan tersenyum puas. Gadis itu sungguh cantik.

"Terima Kasih banyak, Sakura. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu." Gaara kemudian tersenyum dan menatap mata viridian itu. Dia seperti tenggelam didalamnya.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

Gaara melongo, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Ulang Sakura, tampak rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Tidak juga. Aku paling hanya kembali ke mejaku tadi."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja Gaara dan mendapati ketiga sahabat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu sedang tersenyum penuh arti, "Gaara, teman-temanmu—"

"Sedang memperhatikan kita kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali kesana, sebelum mereka yang kesini dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak padamu."

"Yang tidak-tidak?" Jeda sebentar, "Kau bukan _playboy_ kelas kakap yang sudah akan menikah tapi tetap menggoda gadis lain kan? Atau pemuda yang sedang menjalani taruhan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya kepadaku? Seperti taruhan kau-ajak-dia-pulang-dan-kau-dapat-uang?"

Gaara tertawa lepas, tampak seperti anak kecil bagi Sakura, "Kau lucu. Kau tahu? Kau terlalu indah untuk dijadikan taruhan. Dan tidak, aku bukan _playboy _seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Aku putus dengan pacarku setengah tahun yang lalu kira-kira, dan tidak pernah menjalin apapun dengan gadis manapun sejak itu."

"Maaf."

"Tidak, sungguh. Itu sudah lama dan aku tidak menyesal dengan putusnya hubungan aku dan Matsuri."

Sakura tersenyum prihatin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura diam sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Aku juga sudah putus dengan pacarku delapan bulan lalu. Sasuke bukan laki-laki yang cukup baik."

"Atau dia bukan laki-laki yang cukup pintar sampai melepas gadis secantik dirimu." Puji Gaara implisit.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima Kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sakura."

Hening. Gaara lebih memilih memandang mata viridian Sakura, "Apa kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku bisa mengantar jemputmu."

"Kau tidak tahu rumahku."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang nanti."

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Tentu."

Sepertinya Gaara tidak jadi mampir ke restoran baru itu.

.

_And you throw your head back_

_Laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny_

_Cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break, and burn, and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watch it begin again_

.

.

**Cold Coffee - Ed Sheeran**

Bagi Gaara, istri merah mudanya —Haruno Sakura— itu seperti kopi dingin di pagi hari. Kopi dingin yang bisa membuat penatnya hilang.

Kopi dingin yang mengalir di kerongkongannya ketika dia merasa pusing di pagi hari. Dan setiap hari di hidangkan istrinya.

Sebeanrnya Sakura tidak bermaksud membuat kopi dingin untuk suaminya. Kopi itu awalnya hangat, bahkan panas, tapi begitu Gaara bangun dan bermaksud menikmatinya, kopi itu sudah terlanjur dingin. Gaara sendiri juga tidak pernah protes. Bahkan sekarang Gaara sendiri yang meminta kopi itu diberi es dipagi hari.

Karena Gaara suka cara Sakura membangunkannya di pagi hari, seolah dengan kopi dingin itulah caranya.

Karena dia merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Seolah dengan kopi dingin itu, dia merasa bahagia. Bahkan sekarang jika dia sering meminta asistennya untuk menghidangkan kopi dingin jika sedang di kantor.

Pernah suatu kali, Sakura bertanya kenapa suaminya menyukai kopi dingin. Gaara hanya menjawab, "Karena kopi dingin sama seperti kamu."

Tentu saja Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Kau aneh, Gaara-kun."

Gaara mengecup bibir Sakura sebentar, "Aneh-aneh begini aku suamimu, Hime."

Lalu Sakura merona.

Lalu Gaara menyeringai.

Lalu Gaara mengecup bibir istrinya lagi.

.

_Tell me if I'm wrong_

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love_

_The way you want me to_

_Stay with me forever _

_Or you could stay with me for now_

_Cause I love the way you wake me up_

_For goodness' sake, my love won't be enough_

.

.

**Drops of Jupiter - Train**

Gaara mengernyit. Siluet seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung tampak dimata jadenya. Samar-samar Gaara menangkap mata itu tampak lelah. Gadis itu tersenyum samar ketika melihat Gaara —dan teman-temannya— menjemput dirinya di bandara setelah kepulangannya dari Paris. Gadis itu memang memutuskan kembali ke tanah air setelah dua tahun lalu dia merintis karir di luar negeri bersama orang tuanya yang sudah menetap di Paris sejak lama.

Setelah Sakura temu kangen dengan teman-temannya yang lain, sekarang sampailah dia pada Gaara. Pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja coklat yang sedari tadi diam.

"Halo, Sakura."

"Hai, Gaara."

Hening. Teman-teman mereka pun juga mengerti kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, tentu saja."

Kecanggungan yang tidak ada seandainya mereka bukan mantan kekasih.

Mantan tunangan.

Sampai si gadis —Sakura— dua tahun lalu memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka karena perbedaan pendapat antara berdua. Sakura yang ingin ke Paris untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi perancang busana, dan Gaara yang tidak setuju. Karena menurut Gaara, akan sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi mengingat kegiatannya sendiri juga sangat sibuk di perusahaan yang di pimpinnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya.

.

Pesta kepulangan kecil yang dibuat teman-temannya sungguh menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Teman-temannya begitu peduli padanya. Termasuk pemuda itu. Terutama pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang sekarang masih berada di kediaman Sakura sementara teman yang lain sudah pulang.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura langsung ke inti. Ayolah, seorang Sabaku no Gaara adalah orang yang serius dan kelewat sibuk untuk sekedar bersantai dirumah mantannya.

"Tidak. Hanya rindu padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Hening.

Jade dan viridian saling bertemu dan mengunci satu sama lain.

"Tidak adakah sedikit rasa rindumu padaku, Sakura?"

"Aku rindu padamu, tentu saja." Lirih Sakura.

"Lalu bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu, memimpikanmu. Aku sungguh menjadi laki-laki yang bodoh sudah melepaskanmu begitu saja." Gaara mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan gadis itu, kemudian menggenggam tangannya, "Aku membutuhkanmu." Lirihnya.

"Aku juga, Gaara. Aku—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara memeluk Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Benarkah hati ini masih milikku?"

Sakura mengangguk, diam-diam tersenyum bahagia didekapan pria yang sedari dulu dicintainya.

.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get a chance to dance alone in the light of day?_

_Headback to the milky way_

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you misse me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep fried-chicken?_

_Your bestfriends always sticking up for you_

_Even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five hours phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte you've ever had?_

_And me?_

.

.

**Enchanted - Taylor Swift**

Hanya malam biasa. Malam dimana bintang-bintang berkilauan di langit Konoha.

Dan disanalah Sakura, tampak membaca perintah permintaan misi Suna yang diberikan Naruto selaku Hokage padanya. Naruto tampak tersenyum mendapati Sakura menyanggupi misi kali ini yang terbilang lama.

Bukan misi yang sulit, sebenarnya. Hanya misi tentang penelitian penyakit yang saat ini sedang menyerang Suna. Bukan hal merepotkan —menyadur mantra Shikamaru— bagi Sakura. Hanya tinggal mencari tahu apa virusnya, membuat penangkal, dan mengajari ninja Suna untuk membuatnya kalau-kalau penyakit itu datang lagi suata saat nanti.

"Kazekage akan menjemputmu, Sakura-chan. Mungkin dia dan rombongannya akan sampai tidak lama lagi.

"Menjemputku? Tidakkah itu merepotkan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak juga, kok. Menurut surat yang dikirim merpati Suna, rombongan mereka memang sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Oto. Jadi sekalianan saja."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu kau siapkan semua barang-barangmu, Sakura-chan. Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi kau kesini."

Sakura mengangguk lagi, kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

Sakura datang ke kantor Hokage lagi tepat lima belas menit kemudian, dan begitu dia sampai didepan kantor sahabat pirangnya itu, dia bisa merasakan chakra lain.

_'Kazekage-sama? Gaara?'_

Entah kenapa dada Sakura bertalu-talu dua kali lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kayu ruangan Hokage dan membukanya ketika dia mendengar seruan "Masuk!" dari sahabatnya.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Waktu yang tepat! Jadi kau bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. Mata itu, entah kenapa tampak teduh, tenang, dan sedikit antusias begitu bersirobok dengan viridiannya.

"Kazekage-sama..." Kata Sakura menyapa pemimpin Suna itu.

Gaara tersenyum samar, "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. Panggil saja Gaara."

"Ehm, maaf, Gaara." Sahut Sakura salah tingkah melihat senyum itu.

'Tampan.'

Naruto yang melihat interaksi dua makhluk itu hanya nyengir, "Sekalian saja kau suruh dia memanggilmu 'Gaara-kun'."

Sakura merona, dan tanpa disangka-sangka Gaara pun sama merahnya dengan dia.

Naruto tertawa.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Sakura? ANBU Suna sudah menunggu diluar."

"Tentu."

"Hati-hati, Sakura-chan. Gaara, aku titip Sakura yah..."

Gaara mengangguk, "Hn."

.

Tidak seperti pikiran Sakura yang menduga bahwa mereka akan berlari atau jalan kaki ke Suna, ternyata Gaara membawa kereta kuda kebanggaannya dan membawa Sakura didalamnya. Dikawal beberapa ANBU, dirinya dan Gaara akhirnya memulai perjalanan.

"Aku bisa berjalan bersama para ANBU, tidak perlu naik kereta kuda begini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bisa mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?" Kata Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Gaara tersenyum geli, "Kau adalah tamu istimewaku."

Sakura merona.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Aku tahu." Sakura makin menunduk.

"Kau tampak manis jika begitu." Kekeh Gaara.

Oh Tuhan, Sakura bisa meledak jika begini terus. Dia terpesona dengan segala pesona Gaara yang mempesona.

Astaga.

.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spent forever, wondering if you knew..._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spent forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

.

.

**Vanilla Twilight - Owl City**

Sekali lagi Gaara menghela nafasnya, menciptakan uap putih tiap kali dia menghembuskan nafas.

Kalau kata Sakura, nafas naga.

Ahh, betapa Gaara sedang dalam keadaan galau saat ini. Segala hal —benar-benar segala hal— selalu mengingatkan Gaara pada gadis musim semi itu. Maklum, sedang rindu dengan kekasih yang sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar selama dua bulan ke Iwa.

Gaara menghela nafas. Lagi untuk ratusan kalinya sore ini. Gaara sangat merindukan Sakura. Gaara merindukan suaranya yang berceloteh tanpa henti, Gaara rindu mata viridian teduhnya, Gaara rindu tangan Sakura yang terasa pas di genggamannya, Gaara merindukan senyumannya.

Semuanya.

Dan dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu malam ini. Seolah setiap kali dia berkedip, saat itulah warna viridian dan merah muda makin menyala-nyala dikepalanya.

Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke kantung mantel. Keputusan untuk duduk di beranda di sore hari ketika musim dingin mungkin bukan hal yang benar, tapi sungguh, dia tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan.

Yang membuatnya kedinginan justru pemikiran-pemikirannya tentang kekasihnya. Nostalgia yang dingin menusuk sampai tulang.

Sebenarnya keheningan bukan hal yang begitu menyebalkan baginya, tapi saat ini dia kesepian. Dia butuh teman bicara. Dan satu-satunya orang yang diinginkannya saat ini sedang jauh disana.

Tiba-tiba Gaara dikagetkan dengan getaran ponsel yang ada di kantung mantelnya. Betapa bahagianya dia begitu tahu siapa yang menelepon.

_Sakura is calling_

Begitulah tulisan di layar ponselnya saat ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung mengangkatnya, "Halo? Sakura?"

_'Gaara-kunnnn! Aku merindukanmu!'_

Gaara terkekeh, "Aku juga."

_'Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, Gaara-kun. Disini membosankan. Aku bahkan tidak boleh berlama-lama menggunakan ponsel! Menyebalkan!'_

Gaara tersenyum, "Kapan kau pulang, Hime?"

_'Minggu depan! Tunggu aku yah, Gaara-kun! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu!'_

"Aku juga merasa begitu, Sakura."

_'Gaara-kun, sudah dulu yah. Penjaga asrama sudah pulang dari belanjanya. Dia masih tetap galak, padahal aku sudah mau pulang.' _Gerutu Sakura.

Gaara tertawa lepas, "Iya, Hime. Aku akan menunggumu, Anata."

_'Baiklah! Sampai jumpa minggu depan!'_

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Sakura."

_'Aku mencintaimu!' _Seru Sakura.

Gaara terkekeh, "Aku mencintaimu."

Klik

Sambungan terputus, menyisakan Gaara yang tampak senang dan wajahnya tidak segalau tadi.

Senja kali ini terasa manis.

.

_The silent isn't so bad_

_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers are right_

_With yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sat on a front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you_

_Tonight_

_._

_._

**Things Will Get Better - Agnez Mo**

Tampak Sakura yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku semen didekat gerbang Konoha. Gadis itu hanya duduk, sambil memandangi langit tak berbintang yang tampak lebih gelap dan terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Ah, memang selalu begini.

Setiap malam dia memang merasakan dingin sendirian. Setidaknya setelah kepergian pemuda pujaan hatinya untuk membalas dendam lima tahun lalu.

"Sakura?"

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga membuatnya tersentak samar, kemudian menoleh tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kazekage-sama."

Pemuda berambut merah itu lalu mengambil tempat disamping Sakura duduk, "Gaara saja, tolong. Tidak perlu seformal itu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, Gaara."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Hanya sedang menatap langit malam?"

"Hanya sedang menatap langit malam."

Hening.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sedang istirahat di tengah kepenatan ujian chuunin?"

Gaara terkekeh, "Sedang istirahat di tengah kepenatan ujian chuunin."

Sakura mendengus geli.

"Langit disini begitu gelap. Tidak seperti di Suna."

Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara, "Memang seperti apa langit malam disana?"

"Jika cuaca sedang bagus, bintang-bintang akan bersinar terang," Gaara tampak mendongak menatap langit, kemudian tersenyum, "Disana kau tidak akan merasa kesepian, segundah apapun perasaanmu."

"Segundah apapun?"

Gaara memandang tepat ke iris viridian, "Kau memang memikirkan sesuatu yah?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya dia hanya menunduk.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersentak, "Apa?"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu gundah, aku dan teman-temanmu akan selalu ada jika kau butuh bahu sandaran."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu. Aku hanya..." Gadis itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Sudah menyerah pada cinta?"

"Sudah menyerah pada cinta." Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura kemudian bangkit, "Aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Sakura tambah tersenyum manis, "Tentu."

Dan setiap langkah yang mereka ambil menuju rumah gadis itu seperti membuat semuanya lebih baik.

.

_Maybe I should face the truth_

_I need you to be_

_What I know you can be_

_Don't give up on us_

_Don't give up on love_

_Every steps seems just a little better_

_Your mistakes don't really seems to matter_

_I won't let go _

_We're okay, as long as I got you and you got me_

_I've been saying to myself be stronger_

_We're gonna work it out_

_It's gonna take a little bit longer_

_As long as I got and you got me_

_You said, "Things will get better."_

.

.

**Marry Your Daughter - Brian McKnight**

Gaara tampak tenang. Oh, tidak juga sebenarnya. Karena walaupun wajahnya tenang, tetap saja ada bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya, lutut yang terasa kelu, bahkan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

Gaara bahkan tidak yakin apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Dia gugup saat ini. Karena biar bagaimanapun saat ini adalah pertaruhan masa depannya.

"Jadi kau meminang putriku?" Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi menatapnya tajam.

"Benar, Jii-san." Jawab Gaara yakin.

Haruno Kizashi tampak menghela nafas, "Kenapa aku harus mengizinkannya?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Karena dialah hidupku, Jii-san. Dia segalanya untukku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menolak?"

Gaara tersentak, kaget dengan pertanyaan Ayah dari pujaan hatinya. Awalnya, dia pikir ayah dari gadisnya akan menanyakan pertanyaan standar seperti 'apa yang kau punya?' atau 'apa kau bisa membahagiakan putriku?'

Tapi tidak, pria paruh baya itu berbeda dari pemikirannya.

"Jika anda menolak dan tidak menyetujui hubungan kami, aku yakin Sakura akan pergi dariku. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi setelah itu." Jawab Gaara. Bahkan dari suaranya, tidak terdengar sedikitpun kebohongan. Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya, Gaara sangat takur kehilangan Sakura.

Yang mau tidak mau membuat hari Haruno Kizashi tersentuh.

"Aku ingin menjadikan putrimu sebagai ratuku, Jii-san. Aku mencintai dia, dan hanya akan dia sampai akhir hayatku. Aku bersedia memberikan segalanya dari diriku. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa melihatnya dari altar, tampak cantik dengan gaun putih, menggandeng Anda dengan senyuman sempurnanya." Gaara meyakinkan.

"Kau benar-benar bisa menjaga putriku?"

"Aku berjanji. Aku sama sekali tidak ragu, Jii-san. Aku berjanji dan bersumpah dengan segenap hatiku." Gaara semakin meyakinkan lagi.

Kizashi tampak mengangguk dengan senyum penuh kepercayaan, "Kau memiliki restuku, Nak."

Gaara sendiri juga terlihat lega dan bahagia, "Terima Kasih, Jii-san."

.

Sementara itu seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sedang ternganga dibalik dinding pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tamu. Wanita paruh baya disampingnya —Haruno Mebuki, Ibunya— juga mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Mereka berdua yang tadinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan minum, terkaget dengan suara Gaara yang 'melamar' Sakura dengan memintanya langsung kepada sang Ayah.

"Astaga, cara Gaara melamarmu benar-benar romantis, Sayang."

Sakura mengangguk kearah Ibunya, kemudian tersenyum masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

'Gaara-kun, kau bahkan belum melamarku dulu!'

.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous bout being here today_

_Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

_So bear with me please_

_If I take up too much of your time_

_I'm gonna marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love_

_For the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me til the day that I die_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen_

_I can wait to smile as she walks down the aisle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry you daughter_

.

.

A/N:

Hallooooo! Kedonn's back with another absurd fanfic! *digatak

Aku sangat sangat sangat menghargai kesediaan kalian untuk meluangkan waktu mampir ke fic ini! Salah satu hal yang aku suka dari situs ini adalah orang-orangnya baik-baik! *kecup manja*

Hugs and Butterflies kisses,

Kedonn~


	2. All Too Well

**Songs Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The songs belongs to the singer themself**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**All Too Well - Taylor Swift**

Seorang gadis dengan helaian unik tampak berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan Konoha. Udara dingin membuatnya semakin mengeratkan syal coklat tua yang bertengger di lehernya. Bukan musim dingin sebenarnya. Tidak ada salju. Tapi saat ini sedang pertengahan musim gugur, dan angin bertiup kencang di Konoha.

Angin saat ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan Sakura pada saat itu. Saat tahun lalu.

Sakura tersenyum miris.

Musim gugur tahun lalu memang sangat indah baginya. Daun-daun kering yang berguguran seperti hujan dari pohon maple, angin yang menari-nari dan membuat rambut merah mudanya mengikuti. Dan kekasih merahnya yang akan merangkul pundaknya dengan lengan hangat.

Andai saja saat ini masih seperti itu. Masih bisa seperti itu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Sungguh. Terlalu baik sampai membuat Sakura enggan membuang kenangan itu dari kepalanya.

Sakura mengingat semuanya dengan baik.

Sakura tidak bisa melupakan saat mereka —dia dan Gaara— berkendara mengelilingi kota, saat pemuda itu menginap dirumahnya dengan alasan harus menjaganya karena orangtua Sakura sedang dinas di Suna selama tiga hari, saat mereka memasak bersama didapur, bahkan Sakura masih mengingat bagaimana wajah Gaara yang terkaget-kaget saat Sakura datang kerumahnya. Saat dimana Sakura melihatnya sedang melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan bersama gadis lain. Saat Gaara membuangnya dan mengirim balik barang-barang Sakura yang ada pada pemuda itu.

Sakura dapat mengingat semuanya terlalu baik.

Gadis cantik itu berjalan lagi melewati beberapa toko aksesoris dan berbelok kearah rumahnya.

Dan disanalah pemuda itu.

Berdiri disudut jalan, entah menunggu siapa, tapi ketika dia melihat Sakura, tatapannya berubah lega.

"Hei." Sapa pemuda itu ketika Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan tidak menyapanya. Hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hei." Sapa Gaara sekali lagi.

Sakura tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, gadis itu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

Gaara dapat merasakan aroma vanilla dan stroberi yang sangat khas menguar dari gadis itu ketika dia melewatinya. Aroma itu dulu miliknya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi! Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli?!" Seru Gaara begitu punggung Sakura semakin jauh.

"Haruno Sakura!" Seru Gaara lagi. Bahkan dari suaranya, dia terdengar putus asa. Tidak ada harapan.

Sakura berhenti berjalan, tapi tetap memunggungi pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku," Lirih Gaara, "Aku sungguh bodoh merusak kepercayaanmu. Tapi aku..." Gaara terdiam cukup lama, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian ketika dia sudah menemukan kata yang pas.

Sakura masih diam.

"Aku mohon, Sakura..." Gaara melirih lagi, berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu, "Bicaralah padaku."

Sakura berbalik dan menatap tepat kearah jade pucat yang dulu pernah menghipnotisnya. Lalu menggeleng.

Gaara putus asa. Membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah merusak kepercayaan gadis itu. Dan kini dia ingin semuanya kembali. Dia menginginkan Sakura. Gaara membutuhkan Sakura.

"Demi Tuhan, aku membutuhkanmu." Gaara semakin kehilangan harapannya. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi terkunci disis gadis itu. Kemudian dia berlutut.

"Aku mohon." Lirihnya lagi.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

Gaara mendongak dan bangkit, "Kenapa? Tidak adakah cintamu lagu untukku?"

"Aku akan menikah, Gaara."

Gaara membeku. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya akan kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan Sakura, "Kau bohong."

Sakura menggeleng, "Pernikahannya dua minggu lagi."

"Tapi...siapa?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara sebenarnya tidak begitu kaget ketika nama itu terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan teman SMA mereka dan sudah menyukai Sakura bahkan sebelum dia bertemu Sakura.

Sakura melepas genggaman Gaara, "Aku harus pulang."

Gaara tertunduk, diam saja saat gadis itu mulai berjalan.

"Syalmu..." Gumam Gaara, "Syalmu masih ada padaku."

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menjawab, "Hm, simpan saja. Sebagai pengingat bahwa aku adalah sebagian cerita hidupmu."

"Aku mengingat semuanya dengan sangat baik, Sakura. Bahkan aromamu masih ada disana."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu simpan semuanya baik-baik, Gaara."

Sakura berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

Dan dia tersenyum senang begitu melihat mobil Range Rover hitam milik Sasuke terparkir didepan rumahnya.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berada didapur, membuat jus tomat.

"Hei, kau baru pulang? Aku kelaparan menunggumu, jadi aku membuat jus tomat saja."

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kekasihnya kemudian memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terkekeh, meletakkan gelas jusnya dan berbalik memeluk Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu dan kau tahu. Omong-omong ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kau begini..." Sasuke mengelus lembut gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.

.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

_Cause it reminds you of innocence_

_And it smells like me_

_You can get rid of it_

_Cause you remember it all too well_

_Cause there we are again when I loved you so_

_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

_It was rare, I was there I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

.

.

A/N:

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Gaje dan nista. Sumpah. Pendek dan minim dialog. Sebenernya ga ada maksud untuk ngelanjutin fic ini (makanya di chapter 1 ga aku cantumin apakah "TBC" atau "Complete"), cuma bener-bener mau publish chapter ini aja. #diamaterasuSasuke

Tapi kemudian di suatu malam yang mendung ketika ada penayangan Grammy 2014, gue nonton Taylor Swift perform lagu dia yang judulnya All Too Well. Saat itulah gue nulis cerita nista chapter dua ini.

Dan soal endingnya yang bukan GaaSaku melainkan SasuSaku, itu bener-bener ga maksud untuk buat GaaSaku shippers kecewa. Sumpah. Gue cuma ngikutin mood dan cerita lagunya aja. *tampang innocent* *di shannaro Sakura* *dibejek pasir Gaara*

Okeh, sebelum gue tambah bonyok, mari akhiri Author Note gaje ini. But, though, Terima Kasih mau mampir dan baca fic ini.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Kedonn~

Ps. Ada yang mau kasih saran selanjutnya lagu apa? ;)


	3. Strong

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This song belongs to the hottest boyband ever known, One Direction**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Direction - Strong**

* * *

Gaara menghela nafas. Lelah. Sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura tampak ngambek dan mengacuhkannya. Bukan salah Sakura juga, sebenarnya. Bahkan Gaara sendiri setuju jika dikatakan ini salah dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar masih marah?" Gaara mengelus rambut merah muda unik milik gadisnya sementara Sakura hanya diam saja. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Gaara yang masih ada dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Hime." Gaara menurunkan tangannya dari pucuk kepala sang gadis. Sebagai gantinya dia memainkan ujung rambut di sisi wajah mulus Sakura.

"Habisnya salah Gaara-kun sendiri! Kenapa tadi Gaara-kun diam saja dan cuek ketika Sasori-kun menggodaku? Kau tidak cemburu apa? Benar-benar tidak peka!" Cecar Sakura tanpa ampun, kemudian gadis itu tertunduk sedih, "Apalagi tadi Gaara-kun malah mengobrol terus dengan Matsuri-san. Padahal ada aku."

Sakura diam saja ketika Gaara menggenggam tangannya, memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya ke sela-sela kosong diantara jari Sakura. Terasa pas.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku cemburu saat itu." Gumam Gaara.

"Kau juga. Dengan Matsuri-san."

Gaara menghela nafas, "Dia hanya teman."

"Yang menyukaim sejak bayi. Itu masuk akal." Balas Sakura sarkastik.

Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi gadis pujaannya, "Kau menggemaskan jika marah."

Sakura mendengus dan membuang muka.

Gaara menarik dagu mungil gadisnya, membuat gadis itu menatapnya, "Sakura dengar," Jade dan Viridian bertemu, "Aku benar-benar cemburu saat itu. Bahkan jika bisa, aku ingin sekali berlari kerumah Sasori dan membunuhnya sekarang. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginan itu sekarang."

Sakura melongo, "Benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Kau benar-benar kelemahan dan kekuatanku disaat bersamaan. Membingungkan."

Sakura merona parah.

Itu artinya Gaara merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya ketika bersamanya, dan merasa kuat dan mampu melakukan apapun dengan semangat dari gadis itu. Secara bersamaan.

Oh, Tuhan. Itu begitu manis.

"Aku tidak takut apapun. Aku mencintaimu, Hime."

Sakura hampir meledak, "Hentikan itu, Gaara-kun."

"Kau manis, membuatku ingin memakanmu." Gaara menyeringai mesum.

"Makan?" Sakura yang termasuk gadis polos pun akhirnya menhgerti setelah diam beberapa detik, "Hen-hentai no Baka!" Sakura memukul lengan Gaara.

Gaara terkekeh dan mengecup kening lebar gadis cantik itu, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_That you make me strong?_

_._

_A/N:_

_Okeh, aku tau yang ini super pendek dan gaje. Khusus untuk **milkyway99**, ini permintaanmu. Maaf kalo jelek. ._._

_Oh iya, kalo pada review login yahh... Supaya aku bisa bales review berharga kalian lewat PM. :3_

_Btw, disini ada yang tau Dennis Oh ga? Kalo ada, kita bisa fangirling bareng, dia mau ke Indonesia lohhh! xD_

_But, anyway, trims udah baca sampe sini... Kalian tau kan kalian bisa request lagu untuk chapter selanjutnya? ;)_

_Hugs and butterfy kisses,_

_Kedonn~_

_Ps. Chapter depan By My Side - David Choi :D_


	4. By My Side - David Choi

By My Side - David Choi

I just wanna hold you

I just wanna kiss you

I just wanna love you all my life

I want you here

Forever right here by my side

.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon." Lirih Sakura sambil menarik lengan baju kebanggaan kekasihnya, Sabaku no Gaara. Tarikan tangannya terasa putus asa, memohon dengan sangat.

"Aku harus pergi. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai Kazekage, Saku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan rekan-rekanku berjuang sendirian diluar sana selama perang."

Sakura mengerjap, membuat air mata yang sedari tadi berkumpul disudut matanya menetes, "Aku mohon." Lirihnya sekali lagi.

"Tidak bisa." Itu adalah jawaban final dari Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

DHUAR

Kedua shinobi jempolan masing-masing desa itu tersentak dengan suara ledakan dari luar tenda medis tempat mereka dan beberapa shinobi yang terluka berada.

"Tidak. Dan perbincangan ini sudah selesai. Kau harus disini, jaga dirimu dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai ninja medis. Obati mereka yang terluka. Mengerti?"

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis yang seakan bisa meledak.

"Aku mohon?"

Gaara mengusap pipi apel Sakura, "Jaga dirimu, Hime. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi hal buruk padamu. Jadi aku harus ikut bertarung kesana. Hmm?"

Sakura terisak lagi. Kali ini tidak ada argumen yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, sudah mengetahui dirinya tidak akan menang melawan kekasihnya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan semua kesenangan diluar sana pada Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyenangkan saat perang." Imbuh Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sakura, "Aku tahu."

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Jaga dirimu, Gaara-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

Gaara tersenyum tulus, "Seperti aku mencintaimu."

.

Sakura tersenyum tulus memandangi tulisan diatas batu nisan dikota Suna itu. Senyumannya tampak hangat dan menyejukkan.

"Halo, Gaara-kun. Apa kabarmu disana? Maaf yah aku baru sempat berkunjung," Sakura berkata dengan tenang, tidak seperti tiga tahun lalu ketika pemilik nama itu tiba-tiba hilang dari hidupnya. Sakura tiga tahun yang lalu mungkin akan langsung berteriak histeris atau bahkan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku kesini bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Kami sedang mampir setelah perjalanan dari misi kami."

Angin meniup rambut merah muda sepunggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara-kun." Kali ini senyuman gadis itu tampak miris.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang sedang melambai kearagnya, sementara pemuda lainnya —Sasuke— hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengelus tulisan di nisan itu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau disisiku, Gaara-kun."

Setetes air mata lolos.

Hanya satu tetes.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima Kasih, Gaara-kun. Aku menyayangimu."

Dan Sakura pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-teman satu timnya.

Dengan senyum sumringah.

.

Disini beristirahat dengan tenang

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Adik, Keponakan, Murid, Guru, Teman, dan Pemimpin paling berharga

.

A/N:

Halo, masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini? Ga ada? Oh yaudah... #plaakk

Maaf yah, gue baru bisa update karena ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyiapin Perjusa, dan hal-hal lainnya tentang sekolahan. I'm pretty busy. Really.

Soal chapter ini, dipersembahkan untuk **miikodesu-chan**. Sori yah cuma bisa gini, gue tau lagu David Choi itu artinya happy-happy, tapi entah kenapa gue langsung kebayang kalo sebenernya isi lagu ini galau. (?)

But anyway, Terima Kasih udah meluangkan waktu baca ini. Kalian baik-baik dan keceh banget!

Kalian tau kan bisa request lagu untuk chapter selanjutnya? ;)

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Kedonn~

Ps. Next chapter: Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran


	5. Everything Has Changed

**Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

.

Sakura tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilnya yang sedang bermain di kotak pasir bersama teman-temannya. Seorang gadis kecil yang benar-benar cetakan asli dirinya, benar-benar mirip dan sama-sama menawan. Wanita muda itu terkekeh kecil ketika melihat seorang anak kecil berambut coklat mencubit hidung putrinya. Lucu.

"Sakura?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone terdengar menyebut namanya. Dia kenal suara ini.

Sakura pun menoleh kesamping, mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang menatapnya, seolah tidak percaya bahwa yang berada di hadapannya benar-benar Sakura.

"Ka-kau?"

Si pemuda hanya tersenyum, menunggu wanita itu menyebut namanya.

"...Gaara?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Kau masih mengingatku kan?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa padamu? Mustahil tampaknya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura begitu laki-laki berambut merah disampingnya itu duduk.

"Aku mengantar Shiro." Dagu laki-laki itu mengarah ke sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di kotak pasir. Shiro? Anak Gaara? Yang mana?

"Yang mana anakmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi akhirnya, mengeluarkan pertanyaan imajiner yang sedari tadi berputar dikepalanya.

"Yang berambut coklat itu, yang sedang bermain dengan gadis kecil berambut merah muda."

"Oh! Yang itu! Yang sedang bermain dengan Cherry-ku?"

"Cherry?"

"He'em. Anak berambut merah muda itu anakku."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, "Pantas aku seperti melihat cetakan asli Haruno Sakura sewaktu dulu."

Sakura terkekeh, "Cetakanku ketika aku berumur enam tahun."

Lalu mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah delapan tahun ya, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Delapan tahun, sudah hampir satu dekade."

"Hn, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Untung saja hari ini aku menyempatkan waktu menjemput Shiro. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

"Sasuke baik-baik. Bagaimana dengan Matsuri?"

"Matsuri juga baik. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak kedua kami. Usia kandungannya sudah delapan bulan. Makanya akhir-akhir ini aku yang menjemput Shiro sekolah. Untung hari ini bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, tidak... Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar saja, sebenarnya. Tapi kulihat kau baik-baik."

"Sama baiknya seperti dirimu."

"Gaara..." Panggil Sakura membuat si laki-laki menoleh, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga."

Keheningan yang canggung. Sungguh.

Sakura menoleh kearah sekumpulan anak-anak yang tampaknya sudah mengakhiri satu hari lagi mereka bermain.

"Mommy!"

"Hei, Cherry!"

Anak berambut merah muda itupun memeluk ibunya dengan erat, "Ibu, hali ini aku belmain dengan teman balu. Awalnya aku tidak tellalu suka dengannya, kalena dia anaknya dingin sekali! Tapi telnyata dia asik lohh... Walaupun dia sempat meledek cadelku, tapi dia baik, Mommy."

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Shilo. Sabaku no Shilo."

Gaara diam-diam tersenyum, "Itu anak paman."

"Oh, benalkah Paman? Waw, mata kalian walnanya sama!" Kata Cherry norak. Membuat Sakura dan Gaara tersenyum geli.

"Ayah!" Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil muncul dan memeluk Gaara.

"Helo, jagoan. Siap pulang?"

"Ahh! Cherry!" Tiba-tiba lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, Shiro berteriak pada Cherry yang menatapnya disamping Sakura.

"Halo lagi, Shilo!"

"Cherry, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sakura ketika melihat mobil hitam Sasuke sudah sampai dan suaminya itu sudah keluar dari mobil. Setelah dari sini, mereka memang berencana untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah Ibu Sasuke.

"Ah, Daddy sudah menjemput! Ayo kita pulang Mommy. Bubye Shilo!" Sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya, Cherry melambai kearah temannya itu.

"Dah Cherry!"

"Sampai jumpa, Gaara. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati." Kali ini orangtua mereka yang saling mengucapkan salam.

Gaara tersenyum hangat begitu matanya bertemu dengan obsidian Sasuke. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti mereka adalah 'musuh' selama masa SMA dulu.

"Daddy!" Seru Cherry antusias, kemudian berlari kegendongan Sasuke yang langsung membungkuk.

"Hello, princess. Siap untuk berkunjung kerumah Grandma?"

"Tentu saja, Daddy! Aku lindu sama Glandma dan Glandpa!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Sahut Sasuke dengan senyum sumringah, kemudian membuka pintu untuk menaikkan putrinya di kursi belakang. Lalu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk istrinya didepan, "Silahkan masuk, Queen."

Sakura terkekeh, "Lama-lama lucu juga tentang perumpamaan kerajaan itu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan berlalu kekursi pengemudi, "Aku menikmati peranku sebagai raja."

Sakura tertawa lepas.

* * *

Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Seperti janji kita dulu. Tapi semuanya sudah berubah, tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Gaara-kun, Terima Kasih atas apa yang terjadi dulu. Terima Kasih sudah mengisi hidupku dulu. Aku bahagia, kok.

* * *

_Cause all I know is we said "Hello."_

_Your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything has changed_

.

.

A/N:

Halooo, I'm back! Gimana chapter ini? Gantungkah? By the way, jalan ceritanya itu si Sakura ama Gaara pernah pacaran ceritanya, nah putus, terus bla bla bla, Sakura nikahin Sasuke, Gaara sama Matsuri. Pokoknya gitu deh, hal-hal yang tidak dijelaskan disini, gue kasih kebebasan kalian mengarang sendiri. *tampang polos* *dibakar*

Cerita kali ini emang yang paling gantung deh... ._.v Gue lagi kena WB parah... =3=

Btw, diantara kalian ada yang bakalan nonton Red Tour Taylor Swift di Ancol? PM aku yahhh! Kita bisa fangirling bareng, because I will definitely attend! \(‾▿‾)/

Gue gabisa sering-sering update sekarang. Karena selain sedang sibuk dengan pramuka, dan sekolah, gue juga sekarang lagi sibuk ngajarin les buat anak SD gitu... =3=

But thus, Thank you so so soooo much udah mampir! Silahkan request lagu untuk chapter selanjutnya yah... ;)

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Kedonn~**


End file.
